


Sign of the Times

by ThisIsMiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, Can’t even with tags right now, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Just a super fluffy fix. Short and sweet. If you’re looking for a super detailed or angsty doc, this isn’t for you. But I suggest you read it anyway. Enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sign of the Times

“I’m so done with being pregnant.”

Louis chuckled. “I know, love. But not much longer, eh?”

Harry was miserable. He sat around the house all day, too achy and tired to do anything else. He ate, cried, and watched TV, acting almost as if he was experiencing a breakup, which sent him into a torrent of tears when his fiance said it.

“But it’s been a long time already!” the cry haired lad cried, “And nothing’s happening!”

Louis sighed, getting up from his chair and coming to crouch by the side of the couch in which his fiancé was sitting. “It’s okay Hazza. The baby will come when he’s ready to.”

Harry’s eyes welled with tears. “But he’s not! And it’s been four days!”

Four days, by which of course he meant four days since they’d seen his due date and watched time slowly tick by until it was the next day.

Tears spilled over his lashes and Louis wrapped his arms around the other lad. “It’s okay, love. He’ll come when he’s ready. He’s just all nice and warm and comfy up in there. And besides, we’re not quite ready to be up all night changing nappies yet, are we?”

He nodded. “Not yet.”

“Let me help you to bed then, yeah?”

Hardy wiped his tears from his face, and nodded, reaching his hands out as if he was a baby waiting to be picked up. 

Louis grinned, and helped him up. Harry groaned as he stood, and his eyes widened.

“What? What is it, Haz?” 

Harry looked down at the rapidly growing wet spot in his sweatpants. He looked up. “I’m in labor, Lou.”

——

“Come one, love!” Louis cheered. “Just one more push for his head.”

“Burns.” Harry gasped, turning his head into the other boy’s shoulder. “‘S burning Lou! He’s going to split me in two!” he sobbed.

“No he won’t.” Louis assured him. “It’s going to be okay. Just a gentle push for his head and a few more for his shoulders and it’ll be all over.”

“Well, there’s the placenta-”a nurse commented but quickly shut up with a glare from Louis. She changed her response to, “He’s right. It’ll be over soon, Mr. Styles.”

“Tomlinson.” Harry breathed.

“Yes?” Louis said.

Harry shook his head. “No. Not Styles.”

Louis’s eyes widened.

The nurse looked up questioningly from between Harry’s legs but Louis waved her off. She nodded, ducking her head back down.

Harry’s fave turned beet red as he pushed and Louis vaguely heard something the head being out before he was kissing Harry, their tears mixing.

Then, Harry pushing again and then the shoulders and then a tiny cry. 

The nurse smiled. “You have a son, Mr…?”

Harry smiled widely, happiness shining through the exhaustion. “Tomlinson.” he said. “Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled up at his fiancé. The nurse continued. “Did you have a name in mind?”

Louis and Harry both looked at each other. “William.” Harry said. “William Tomlinson.”


End file.
